1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved watercraft and hull systems and methods that comprise use of the same. In particular, the invention provides a novel watercraft that exhibits high maneuverability even at relatively low speeds such as provided by a pedal-operated propulsion system.
2. Background
A variety of pedal-operated boats and other watercraft having low-powered propulsion systems are currently produced, particularly for recreational use. See generally U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,554; 5,413,066; 5,381,752; 5,349,918; 5,313,908; 4,968,274; and 4,668,196.
However, such recreational watercraft exhibit some significant shortcomings despite their popularity. For example, limited maneuverability has been a persistent problem of many types of watercraft, especially crafts having low-powered propulsion systems. Poor maneuverability is a particular problem for pedal-operated watercraft because of their typically fixed propulsion systems as well as wide beam designs. It is also considered that pedal craft and other watercraft having low-powered propulsion systems would experience increased popularity if they could be operated at higher speeds.
Another challenge has been to render a pedal boat or other such small watercraft portable so that the craft can be readily transported, e.g. from a user's home to a waterfront site. While various attempts to provide portable watercraft have been reported, the need clearly still exists for improved designs, particularly watercraft that can be transported by a single person conveniently, including those that can be stored and transported at a compact size.
It thus would be desirable to have new watercraft that provide good maneuverability even at low operating speeds. It also would be desirable to have such watercraft that exhibit enhanced operating speeds with use of a low-powered propulsion system. It would be further desirable to have such watercraft that could be readily transported by a single person.